Sange Ryōtenbin
Sange Ryōtenbin (両天秤 散華, Ryoutenbin Sange) is a Botanist who has secluded himself from the world after being run out of his village for the crimes of creating . Personality A quiet man, Sange prefers to keep to himself. To him, the less contact with others the better, as since his birth people feared him. Not only for his elf-like but also his demonic experimentation on humans has lead to many calling him a "monster" (お化け, obake) and "demon" (悪魔, akuma). Taking these words to heart many years ago, Sange secluded himself from the world and took up the life as a humble Botanist in the outskirts of . As a Botanist, Sange was able to soak up the simplicities and finally saw the world for what it truely was. Instead of fearing and growing angry with the world, Sange began to look on it with sullen eyes and pity. Sange strives to purifty the world through nature, believing it to be impure and a simple shell of it's former self. Sange is an impartial man, holding nobody in a positive or negative light. He finds all to be "fallen" and holds everybody in the same eye. When Sange isn't looking down on the population, he is tending to his gardens or making herbal tea. Appearance Sange dresses rather elogantly, wearing a teal colored kimono with mixes of purple and forest green around the sleeves, two large circles imprinted on each sleeve. Around him is a large red and gold colored obi. He wears very simple sandals with plum colored nail polish on his nails, both hands and feet. Sange looks very different from most; having pale skin and an elf-like build. His ears are pointed up and his blond hair is faded. He has red markings around his nose and eyes, along with instricate tattoo's along his upper torso. He is often seen carrying his signature think pipe. History Born in , Sange was the son of a simple shopowner and his wife. Sange was a very humble child, never making himself to be anything and trying to stay in the shadows. This choice of his, aggravating his parents, led to them berating him and feeding him false hopes about how he could always "become something so much more" and how he would become "the strongest in the world". These beliefs changed Sange, making him believe he was an out cast in the world, albeit not in a bad sense. He believed he was destined for greatness and that he was "special". In an attempt to prove he was special, he first sought to make pawns for his personal gain. Killing his parents, he began his first experimentation in the art of Human Puppetry. Failing his first few attempts at making his parents his pawns, he would go on to succeed after killing his best friend and turning him into his first puppet from a corpse. When other villagers learned that he killed his parents and friend, word spread and he was to be captured for crimes against the village. Escaping into the night, Sange would take up a new life in a small house near the border of Kusagakure, secluding himself from the world. He would occasionally make trips through the ninja world, collecting corpses for his collection. He would visit the following places. * , where he would collect the Fourth Mizukage's corpse. *A Cave where he would find bound to a wooden pole. *An unknown cave, where the fallen body of lied. Abilities Category:Hohenheim's Army